finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Launch (ability)
.]] '''Launch' is a recurring ability in ''Final Fantasy'' series originating in Final Fantasy XIII. It launches the target into the air rendering them immobile and unable to perform any action while in midair. It is associated with the Commando role from the Lightning Saga. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII Launch is a Commando ability that launches the target into the air, and while in midair the enemy cannot perform any actions. Target must be staggered for them to become vulnerable to launch. The Commando AI will automatically try to launch a staggered foe by placing the Launch command at the beginning of an action queue. Not all enemies can be launched. It can be learned by Lightning (Crystarium Stage 3), Snow (Stage 5), and Fang (Stage 5). Final Fantasy XIII-2 Launch is a Commando ability that allows the user to attack and launch staggered targets into the air. It can be learned by Serah (role level 20), Noel (role level 18), Amodar (level 1), Behemoth (level 1), Cactuar (level 1), Cactuaroni (level 1), Dreadnought (level 1), Gilgamesh (level 1), Goblin (level 3), Gorgonopsid (level 23), Lightning (level 1), Lucidon (level 5), Mánagarmr (level 5), Metallicactuar (level 1), Moblin (level 3), Munchkin (level 2, Narasimha (level 24), Proto-behemoth (level 4), Reaver (level 8), Thermadon (level 11), and Twilight Odin (level 15). Launch is also an enemy ability used by Lieutenant Amodar, Gilgamesh, and Snow. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Launch only works on certain enemies. To launch enemies the player must stagger them twice (first as an initial condition), then use the Launch command executed from certain physical attack-type abilities. Launched enemies can be hit with Smite, which extends from Heavy Slash. Launched enemies do not stay airborne for long and the enemy will end its stagger as soon as it hits the ground. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Launch is Lightning's Bravery attack. It is a ground attack with physical nature, melee low priority, and Wall Rush effect where Lightning slashes the target thrice and throws it into the air. It costs 20 CP to equip and mastering the ability for 140 AP reduces the equip cost to 10 CP. It is learned at level 3. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Launch is an ability. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Launch is a rank 3 combat ability, dealing twice the normal physical damage with a 1.85 second charge time. It can be created by using Power Orb x10, Non-Elemental Orb x3, and Wind Orb x3. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FF13-2-behemoth launched.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII-2. 13-2 gilgamesh launch.PNG|Final Fantasy XIII-2. Smash Upper.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Launch.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Launch - Lightning R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Launch - Lightning R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Launch - Snow SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Launch - Snow SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Launch - Noel UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Launch - Snow Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Launch - Snow Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Launch - Caius Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Launch - Snow Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Launch - Lightning Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Launch - Caius Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Launch - Snow Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Launch - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Launch - Noel Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFRK Launch Icon.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Launch XIII EA.png|Enemy version in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Launch.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius.